1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An OLED display includes a display panel, a cover window, and a set frame. That cover window and the set frame surround the display panel for protection. The display panel includes a plurality of pixels to display an image, and is connected to a printed circuit board to receive a control signal for driving the pixels. The cover window is disposed in an outer side of the front side (i.e., a display side) of the display panel and the set frame is disposed in an outer side of the rear side of the display panel.